TIME
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Hanya waktu yang dapat mendekatkan seorang Kim Mingyu sang CEO dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang hanyalah karyawannya. Tatapan, ketidaksengajaan, rencana. Semua berjalan mengikuti alurnya. Meanie / AU / GS / Oneshot.


**TIME**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Yoon Jeonghan (GS)**

 **Boo Seungkwan (GS)**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **Xu Minghao (GS)**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **Its Meanie fanfict.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin telah tiba, aktifitas kehidupan kembali dalam mode serius. Gerak cepat, berpikir dan mengejar waktu. Banyak pekerja dan anak sekolah yang berpikiran bahwa kalimat " _I hate monday_ " akan tertanam terus hingga masa di mana kesibukan tersebut dapat terhenti.

Seperti kondisi Jeon Wonwoo saat ini. Wanita dengan setelan kantor membalut tubuh feminimnya itu menampakkan raut wajah sangar layaknya mafia. Bukan tanpa sebab ia berekspresi begitu. Kemacetan parah sedang melanda jalanan menuju kantor di mana ia bekerja.

Lampu merah menyala lebih lama dibandingkan lampu hijau. Wonwoo mengutuk siapapun yang membuat peraturan tersebut. Wonwoo ingin sekali berteriak sambil menekan-nekan klakson layaknya pengendara lainnya yang tidak sabaran. Tapi ia sendiri sudah pusing dengan keadaan di sekitar mobil miliknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlambat di kantor.

 _Heol_! Hari ini hari penting. CEO baru akan datang hari ini dan akan diperkenalkan secara resmi pada seluruh karyawan. Tidak boleh ada satupun yang terlambat atau habislah kalian. Sang CEO tidak main-main dengan status keluarga yang disandang. Orang itu merupakan cucu kebanggaan dari pendiri peruasahaan yang memberinya nafkah bulanan. Sang pewaris tunggal. Orang yang digosipkan mampu membawa perusahaan mereka menuju kejayaan, menjadi perusahaan nomor satu dalam kendalinya.

Wonwoo tidak ingin dipecat setelah bekerja keras selama 3 tahun dan mendapatkan posisi yang bagus di sana. _Kim Enterprises Holding inc_ salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo mau didepak hanya karena telat datang, heh?

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang memakan waktu dan emosinya, akhirnya Wonwoo bisa memakirkan mobilnya dengan aman. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melekat indah di pergelangan tangan kecilnya.

"Oh, tidak! Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!" pekik Wonwoo sambil keluar dari mobil, kemudian berlari.

"Auch!"

Tanpa memperhatikan sekitar Wonwoo menabrak bahu bidang seorang pria. Seketika Wonwoo memasang wajah bersalah tapi tidak memandang langsung ke wajah pria itu. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Hei, tidak apa-apa," sahut pria yang ditabrak Wonwoo tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Hampir telat. Maaf ya," ucap Wonwoo dalam hati berterima kasih karena orang itu tidak memperpanjang masalah kemudian Wonwoo berlari lagi.

Pria yang tak sengaja tertabrak tubuh Wonwoo memang tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Malah kini dengan sebelah alis terangkat pria itu menatap Wonwoo yang dengan lincahnya berlari walau dengan mengenakan _high heels_ yang cukup tinggi. Bersiul sedikit melihat penampakan figur tubuh Wonwoo dari belakang, sungguh menggodanya.

"Mingyu _Sajangnim_. Maaf aku lama mengambilkan berkas yang tertinggal di mobil."

Pria yang bernama Mingyu tersentak mendapati salah satu staffnya berbicara. Ia kembali dalam aura _big boss_. Intens, wibawa kuat dan tatapan tajam kembali terlihat.

"Hm, tidak apa," ujar Mingyu mulai melangkah cepat namun mantap. Ia memang sengaja tidak turun di depan lobi, ia masih tidak ingin melihat para karyawan yang berlarian mengejar waktu.

Mingyu memasuki lobi dan melihat beberapa orang keamanan dan bagian resepsionis dengan serentak menyapa hormat padanya. Untuk bagian _frontliner_ memang tidak diperkenankan mengikuti acara penyambutan CEO bersama karyawan lainnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kim _Sajangnim_!"

Kepala keamanan yang memberikan kode kepada mereka bahwa yang tengah berjalan masuk merupakan sang CEO baru. Jadi mereka tidak perlu bingung melihat wajah seorang pria tampan berjas mahal dengan ekspresi datarnya diikuti oleh Seungcheol sang sekretaris.

"Selamat pagi. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian, jangan terganggu dengan kehadiranku hari ini. Aku hanya minta, bekerjalah sesuai _standard operating procedure_ ," ucap Mingyu tegas tanpa ada bantahan. Setelah itu Mingyu lanjut berjalan menuju tempat di mana ia akan diperkenalkan dengan karyawannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Setelah merapikan diri seadanya, Wonwoo kini telah berdiri bersama kumpulan wanita yang merupakan sahabatnya yang juga rekan sekantor. Boo Seungkwan, wanita berwajah bulat dan selalu terlihat ceria itu yang melambaikan tangannya sambil meneriaki dirinya untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka menyisakan tempat untuknya berdiri saat ia datang paling akhir.

Yahhh ... walau terkadang membuatnya malu, tapi saat seperti ini suara nona Boo patut diacungi jempol.

Wonwoo menyelinap di antara Xu Minghao dan Lee Jihoon si kecil nan manis yang memberikan senyuman lega padanya sebagai penyambutan. Sedangkan Jeonghan yang berdiri di sebelah Jihoon malah melemparkan saputangan berenda cantik.

"Keringatmu masih terlihat di sekitar leher," tegur Yoon Jeonghan lembut.

"Aaa ... terima kasih, Jeongie," jawab Wonwoo bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

Seketika pintu masuk yang tertutup tadi terbuka lebar. Serentak seluruh kepala dalam ruangan tersebut menoleh. Tepat di belakang mereka ada sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya mengenakan setelan jas Armani yang sangat pas melekat di tubuhnya. Gaya berjalannya sangat khas, tegas dan berkesan dingin. Tatapan matanya tajam dan tenang, memancarkan kepintaran dan kekuasaan dari sinar matanya itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna _blonde_ menambah rupawan sang pemilik.

 _Damn! He is so sexy!_

Wonwoo tak dapat melepas pandangannya dari CEO barunya. Iris matanya mengikuti setiap langkah yang dipijak pria itu hingga sampai di depan podium. Di mana Seungcheol telah mempersilahkannya untuk memulai.

Semua orang menahan napas. Sunyi. Tegang karena mereka dapat merasakan tatapan tajam itu beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan, saya Kim Mingyu. CEO baru _Kim Enterprises Holding inc_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya~" desahan lelah meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir tipis Wonwoo sembari menduduki kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Wanita itu lelah setelah mengejar waktu absensi kemudian harus berdiri tegak untuk menghabiskan waktu menghadiri perkenalan sang CEO.

"Aku ingin minum es kopi untuk menghilangkan sedikit ingatan betapa _HOT sajangnim_ baru kita," ujar Jeonghan sambil memanggil salah satu _office boy_ untuk meminta dibuatkan es kopi.

Jeonghan melihat Wonwoo dan lainnya yang melihatnya dengan dengusan menahan tawa.

"Hei! Aku perlu konsentrasi di hari berat ini, oke? Jangan katakan kalau kalian tidak sependapat denganku betapa jantannya Mingyu _sajangnim_ ," tuding Jeonghan mengejek, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Hanya wanita buta yang tidak bisa melihat ketampanan _sajangnim_ ," ucap Seungkwan dengan tatapan melamun kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Yak! Jangan membayangkan hal mesum!" bentak Jihoon, melempari kepala Seungkwan dengan pulpen dari meja kerjanya yang tepat berhadapan.

"Akh! Jangan melempariku juga, Mini!" seru wanita yang selalu menjepit poninya ke belakang itu pada Jihoon.

"Sialan jangan mengataiku. Aku jadi kesal mengingat tadi berdiri di antara Wonwoo dan Jeonghan," gerutu Jihoon.

"Kenapa? Karena terlihat seperti bocah hilang?" tanya Minghao dengan tatapan polosnya, membuat yang lain tertawa kencang.

Jihoon memang paling pendek di antara mereka, ia sering disangka anak sekolah jika memakai pakaian bebas dan itu mampu membuat _mood_ Jihoon seperti macan kelaparan.

"Memangnya itu keinginanku? Kalau boleh memilih aku ingin tinggi seperti Wonu," jawab Jihoon lemas, ia tidak benar-benar marah pada temannya. Itu sudah biasa, tidak perlu pakai hati kalau berbicara dengan kumpulan wanita ini.

"Kau mau sepertiku, Jihoonie sayang? Tentu bisa," sahut Wonwoo santai sambil memakan _cookies_ yang tersedia di mejanya.

"Bagaima-"

"Kau hanya perlu memakai sepatu dengan tinggi 20 senti dan TARA! Kau sudah menyamai tinggi Wonu tanpa alas kakinya." Belum selesai Jihoon bertanya, Seungkwan sudah menjawab duluan tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Aissh~ dasar. Kau mau terlihat aku seperti badut, berdiri saja belum tentu aku mampu," desisnya yang malah ditertawakan lagi oleh yang lain.

"Tapi aku juga ingin punya payudara dan bokong seperti Wonwoo _noona_ ," ucap Minghao yang melekatkan tatapannya pada payudara besar milik Wonwoo sehingga membuat sang pemilik refleks menutupinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Wowww, Hao-ya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Untung saja kau wanita kalau lelaki sudah pasti kulempari dengan _high heels_ milikku ini."

"Aku juga ingin loh." Seungkwan ikut-ikutan memperhatikan aset Wonwoo, bahkan sampai memegang payudaranya sendiri.

"Kurasa kalau punyaku sebesar milikmu, pasti terlihat lebih _perfect_ ," sahut Jeonghan sambil melirik antara dirinya dan Wonwoo.

"Yak! Kenapa sekarang jadi aku sasarannya sih?" Wonwoo mendengus sebal, ia melirik Jihoon yang tidak bersuara, "Kau tidak terpengaruh oleh mereka kan, Mini?"

"Jujur saja, aku ingin bertukar tubuh denganmu Wonwoo." Ekspresi Jihoon yang datar membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak enak.

Akhirnya dengan segera ia berdiri. "Aku ke toilet dulu. Jangan berpikiran aneh atau aku tidak jadi memberi kalian kue buatanku istirahat nanti." Kemudian lanjut melangkah cepat keluar ruangan yang membuat tubuhnya merinding barusan.

Ancaman Wonwoo rupanya berhasil dari lamunan abstrak para sahabatnya itu. Terkekeh kecil menyadari pembicaraan mereka melantur terlalu jauh. _Well_ , waktunya bekerja. Walaupun para kepala divisi sedang rapat sehingga mereka bisa memulai pekerjaan dengan agak lambat dari waktu seharusnya. Tetap saja pekerjaan menunggu minta diselesaikan.

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan diri di toilet sebentar. Wonwoo keluar dan mulai berjalan kembali di lorong sepi menuju ruangannya yang agak jauh dari toilet.

"Kenapa jadi berujung mereka membicarakan ingin punya payudara dan bokongku sih? Dasar, aku jadi merinding begini."

Tanpa sadar gerutuan kecil Wonwoo tertangkap indera pendengaran Mingyu yang tajam. Pria itu sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menatap wanita yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya. Ia tidak sempat melihat nama di _ID card_ karyawan yang terpasang di saku blazer wanita itu.

'Sepertinya dia tidak sadar sudah membuat iri wanita lain,' batin Mingyu menyeringai geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, sudah satu bulan terlewati Wonwoo dengan kepemimpinan Mingyu. _Sajangnim_ baru mereka menginginkan kerja cepat namun tidak mengurangi ketelitian. Dibiasakan dengan disiplin waktu. Kalau kau tidak sanggup mengerjakan, lebih baik katakan dari awal sehingga bisa diberikan pada orang lain yang berpotensi menyelesaikan sesuai tenggat waktu. Hanya saja mungkin kinerjamu akan dievaluasi kembali.

Dan sudah beberapa kali pula Wonwoo berpapasan dengan Mingyu yang kini telah mengetahui identitas lengkap dari wanita yang selalu menghantui pikirannya semenjak pertama bertemu. Wonwoo tidak mengerti, ia beberapa kali dalam masalah karena kecerobohannya seperti berlari mengejar waktu absensi dan berakhir menabrak Mingyu kembali.

Sampai-sampai Wonwoo dibuat malu karenanya. Herannya Mingyu tidak pernah marah, malah tatapannya terlalu intens pada dirinya dan tersenyum tipis saat berbicara padanya. Ketika mereka berpapasan, Mingyu menyempatkan diri melihat langsung dirinya walau hanya sesaat.

Bahkan sering kali Wonwoo terhanyut dalam nada suara dan pandangan yang membuat rambut halus di seluruh tubuhnya berdiri, hingga akhirnya Mingyu sendiri yang menyadarkan Wonwoo dengan mengusap lembut lengan kecilnya berulang kali dengan gerakan sensual. Pernah Mingyu dengan sengaja membelai kepala Wonwoo, menyelipkan jari-jemarinya di helaian rambut Wonwoo yang halus.

 _Damn it!_

Intim. Terlalu intim untuk perlakuan seorang _boss_ pada karyawannya.

 _Well_ , Wonwoo tidak dapat menolak. Pesona seorang Kim Mingyu terlalu mutlak.

Kedekataan tak kasat mata mereka di antara karyawan kantor lainnya, membuat Wonwoo membuat sebuah rahasia kecil dan tidak berniat menyebarkannya walau dengan para sahabatnya. Ia sadar sepenuh hati, ia menyukai segala _skinship_ yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun terjadi.

Bencana yang membuat Wonwoo frustasi ketika mengingat kini jam sudah beranjak menuju 10 malam. Hari ini Wonwoo lembur dan ia sendirian. Semua rekan kerjanya telah menyelesaikan urusan mereka saat jam 8. Masalahnya mobil Wonwoo mogok dan dia bingung ingin minta bantuan siapa.

" _Aigooo~_ sepertinya aku harus naik taksi untuk malam ini dan besok," ucapnya kesal. Bibirnya telah maju beberapa senti, pipinya juga menggembung tanda ia setengah merajuk.

"Auch!"

Wonwoo kaget saat jari telunjuk seseorang menekan salah satu pipinya yang menggembung.

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini!" seru Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil membuat Wonwoo menyadari siapa yang ia bentak tadi.

"Oh, _Sajangnim_! Maaf, aku kira siapa."

Mingyu menepuk pelan kepala mungil Wonwoo dan mengusapnya. Melihat raut wajah wanita itu yang masih murung dengan postur bahu sempitnya menurun, Mingyu jadi heran.

"Kenapa denganmu?"

"Mobilku mogok," rengek Wonwoo tanpa sadar.

Tak perlu berlama-lama Mingyu meraih telapak tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Ayo pulang denganku," ajaknya sambil menarik Wonwoo berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ.

"Eh? Dengan _sajangnim_?"

Mingyu membuka pintu bagian penumpang mobil. Menekan bahu Wonwoo pelan dan memegang pucuk surai indah itu agar kepala wanitanya tidak terantuk atap mobil ketika masuk. Wonwoo yang masih terlihat agak bingung pun hanya menurut saja. Apalagi setelah duduk manis di dalam mobil dan Mingyu yang telah _standby_ di depan setir dan menjalankannya perlahan hingga berada dalam kecepatan sedang keluar dari area kantor.

"Mobilmu akan diurus oleh orangku," ucap Mingyu membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. _Kamsahamnida, Sajangnim_ ," balas Wonwoo pelan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wonwoo-ya. Ah? Apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?"

"Hmm ... tentu saja. Aku tidak masalah."

"Panggil aku Mingyu."

"Eh?!"

Serentak Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga. Lampu lalulintas menyala merah.

"Aku juga tidak ada masalah jika kau memanggilku Mingyu, Wonwoo." Pernyataan yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Aku tidak enak jika didengar orang lain," desis Wonwoo tanpa bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jeratan manik kelam sang atasan.

"Kalau begitu, hanya saat kita berdua. Jangan tegang, oke?"

Telapak tangan Mingyu yang tidak memegang setir, terulur menyentuh pelan pipi wanita cantik itu. Merasakan kelembutan kulit wajah yang melebihi kecantikan para dewi. Wonwoo mengerjap pelan, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Degup menyenangkan. membangkitkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Sentuhan Mingyu begitu memabukkan.

"Coba ucapkan namaku."

"Mingyu," desah Wonwoo.

"Bagus."

Mingyu melepas sentuhannya, mobil kembali bergerak melintas jalanan malam yang masih ramai. Sedangkan Wonwoo terlihat gamang, menggigit bibir bawahnya agak sedikit menyakitkan tapi ia butuh kesadaran ekstra. Sesekali mengerling Mingyu yang tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

Mobil mewah tersebut berhenti di halaman apartemen Wonwoo yang menghembuskan napasnya lega.

Oh, Tidak. Wonwoo tidak tersiksa karena harus satu mobil dengan Mingyu. Bukan jenis siksaan yang membuatnya takut. Hanya saja ia dapat merasakan aura kejantanan Mingyu begitu kuat, membuatnya duduk gelisah karena kelembaban mendadak di kewanitaannya.

"Ehem. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Sa- ah maksudku, Mingyu."

Wonwoo dengan cepat membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Wonwoo!"

Menatap heran Mingyu yang menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Ya?"

"Besok kujemput. Ingat mobilmu masih di bengkel."

Seakan tidak perlu jawaban dari Wonwoo yang masih terkejut, Mingyu telah melajukan mobilnya pergi menjauh.

"Huft ..."

Wonwoo hanya bisa mendesah lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan Wonwoo gugup. Ia berusaha bersikap normal, mencoba melakukan aktifitas paginya tanpa mengingat bayangan Kim Mingyu yang serasa mengintainya. Apalagi saat ia mandi. _Shower_ yang mengguyur tubuhnya tidak mampu meredam hasrat dewi seksnya yang merasa menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk bergumul penuh gelora.

 _She is so pervert._

Secepat mungkin Wonwoo bersiap diri. Hingga bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan langkah tergesa Wonwoo membuka pintunya. Terkejut dengan kehadiran Mingyu dengan _style_ yang begitu menggoda kaum hawa.

 _Oh, my_... tolong aku Tuhan melewati hari ini.

Dalam hati Wonwoo melonjak senang. Hanya saja ekspresinya dipaksa normal.

"Anda tahu nomor apartemenku."

"Mingyu. Kita sudah membahas ini semalam." Mingyu mengingatkan, iris matanya berlari memindai tubuh _sexy_ wanita di hadapannya. Celananya mendadak terasa mengetat.

Sialan! Hormon pria di pagi hari!

Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati, memikirkan cara agar bisa membawa masuk dan mengurung wanita itu agar tidak perlu bekerja.

"Mingyu?"

Suara halus Wonwoo menyadarkan fantasi liar Mingyu. Pesona putri Jeon itu terlalu memikatnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat seorang wanita hingga seperti ini, bahkan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Kunci pintumu. Kita berangkat sekarang."

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Wonwoo mengambil tas dan mengunci pintunya. Sekejap kemudian ia sudah dalam rengkuhan Mingyu pada pinggulnya yang berlekuk indah. Terkesiap, berusaha merenggangkan jarak antara mereka. Tapi Mingyu bersikeras untuk menarik tubuh wanitanya.

Ya ... wanitanya.

Mingyu sudah tidak sabar menyebut Wonwoo sebagai wanitanya. Miliknya. Kekasihnya.

Ketertarikan seksual yang begitu besar. Kim Mingyu tidak akan melepaskan Wonwoo. Setelah ia mulai bertemu dengannya, Mingyu memperhatikan, mencari tahu seperti apakah seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Dan ia yakin, Wonwoo yang sulit membuka hati untuk orang lain akan ia dapatkan. Apapun caranya.

Batin Mingyu menyeringai senang.

Mereka berjalan keluar, Mingyu terlihat begitu posesif hingga masuk ke dalam mobil. Selama perjalanan Mingyu mencoba membuka beberapa obrolan ringan, beruntung Wonwoo menanggapinya dengan baik. Segala hal terasa lebih mudah walau reaksi Wonwoo terkadang malu-malu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Wonwoo digoda oleh Mingyu, rona merah samar terlukis di pipinya. Menggemaskan. Mingyu jadi ingin mencium pipi Wonwoo.

Tidak. Mingyu masih harus bersabar. Dia hanya perlu beberapa pendekatan lagi, semakin sering ia menyentuh Wonwoo, maka akan semakin terbiasa pula wanita itu dengannya. Mingyu hanya perlu memastikan jika Wonwoo mengerti bahwa ia bukan hanya sekedar tertarik.

 _Hell, yeah_. Wonwoo tidak sebodoh itu. Hanya saja wanita itu masih ingin melakukan penjajakan pada pria yang baru satu bulan ini dikenalnya. Tidak perlu terburu-buru jika memang Kim Mingyu serius padanya.

Wonwoo tidak akan jual mahal. Untuk apa? Wonwoo sendiri menyukai kedekatan mereka.

Jadi setelah mereka sampai di area parkir khusus sang CEO, saat itu lah mereka tahu. Mereka bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lebih dari sekedar seseorang yang baru kenal, dari sekedar dua orang saling tolong menolong atau sekedar atasan dan karyawannya.

.

.

.

.

.

5 bulan telah terlewati kembali semenjak pertama kali Wonwoo diantar oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin dekat. Walau begitu tetap saja tidak ada orang lain yang tahu. Ah ... kecuali Seungcheol sekretaris kepercayaan Mingyu. Sudah berulangkali ia memergoki atasannya tersebut tengah melancarkan aksinya mendekati Wonwoo sang karyawati idaman para pria.

Seungcheol tidak pernah melihat Mingyu bersikap dingin seperti yang dilakukannya jika ada orang lain mendekat. Seungcheol yakin perlakuan Mingyu saat tidak terlihat olehnya lebih lembut lagi. Pria yang selalu tersenyum ramah pada semua orang itu jelas mendukung hubungan keduanya.

Tidak terhitung Wonwoo lebih memilih ikut semobil dengan Mingyu. Tentu saja dengan memastikan jadwal Mingyu terlebih dahulu.

Seperti saat ini, Mingyu mengantar pulang Wonwoo kembali.

"Kau mau masuk dulu, Gyu-ya?" Panggilan khas masing-masing entah sejak kapan terlontar begitu saja.

"Tidak. Aku masih harus menemui _eomma_ yang merengek karena sangat jarang bertemu denganku."

"Jadi malam ini tidak pulang ke apartemen?"

Mingyu menggeleng singkat, " _Eomma_ tidak akan mengijinkan."

"Benar juga. Ia pasti rindu sekali denganmu."

"Sama saja dengamu Wonie, rengekanmu saat tidak bertemu denganku hampir mirip dengan _eomma_ ," ucap Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo yang langsung mengerucut sebal.

"Aku tidak merengek," bantah Wonwoo sambil mencubit lengan Mingyu. Ia keluar dari mobil Mingyu yang terparkir di sudut halamam apartemen Wonwoo yang minim pencahayaan. Diikuti Mingyu yang tergesa menyusulnya.

Pria itu tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Wonwoo. Akhirnya hasrat Mingyu untuk mencium Wonwoo sudah tak tertahankan setelah setengah tahun berdekatan dengan wanita itu.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar tidak menjauh. Menyentuh dagu Wonwoo untuk menatapnya kemudian menarik tengkuknya dan menempatkan bibirnya tepat di bibir berlipstik itu. Wonwoo yang tidak menduga Mingyu akan menciumnya tiba-tiba, sedikit tersentak oleh bibir Mingyu yang menekan dan bergerak. Dan ia tidak bisa menolak ciuman Mingyu yang begitu memabukkan.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mengikuti alur permainan ciuman Mingyu yang kini melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dan semakin cepat hingga Mingyu berhasil mendesak masuk ke dalam dan menemukan lidahnya seketika untuk saling menyesap dan membelit. Wonwoo mengerang di sela ciuman mereka yang membuat tubuhnya panas dan lemas. Detak jantungnya terus berdebar kencang tak terkendali.

Tubuh Wonwoo diangkat ke atas kap mobil oleh Mingyu. Terengah-engah mereka berdua tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan. Wonwoo sendiri tanpa sadar telah mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar bahu tegap Mingyu, terkadang Wonwoo akan meremas rambut yang merayap ke leher Mingyu. Apalagi saat respon lebih yang diberikan Mingyu dengan remasan menjalar di sekitar punggung turun ke pinggul. Tangan mingyu yang lain bergerilya menyentuh tubuh Wonwoo yang dapat diraihnya.

Wonwoo sadar ini harus berhenti. Bukan tempat semestinya. Tidak di mana mereka dapat terlihat oleh orang lain. Ia melepas tautan bibirnya, walau begitu Mingyu masih mengecupi bibirnya yang terasa membengkak karena ciuman barusan. Gejolak mereka belum surut.

"Gyu," bisik Wonwoo dan berhasil membuka mata Mingyu agar menyadari situasi sekarang.

"Oh ya ampun, Wonie sayang. Kau sungguh berantakan," ujar Mingyu terselip rasa bangga dapat membuat Wonwoo terlena dengan permainan kecilnya barusan.

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Mingyu tertawa kecil, mengecup sekilas pelipis wanita itu. Membantu menurunkannya dari atas kap mobil.

"Aku pulang dulu, oke? Secepatnya aku akan mengajakmu menemui keluarga."

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mencium wanita sembarangan kecuali dia akan menjadi kekasihku. Selama aku berdekatan denganmu, tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi kekasihku selain dirimu," tegas Mingyu.

Wonwoo terkesiap, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar serius?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu." Wonwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tahu ini tidak romantis. Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu, Wonie. Kalau perlu kita menikah secepatnya. Itu membuktikan keseriusanku."

"Menikah?!"

Wonwoo takut jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ciuman, pengakuan dan ajakan menikah? Wow!

"Kau bisa merasakan bagaimana ciuman kita bukan? Aku sungguh tidak tahan untuk segera bisa menyentuhmu lebih jauh di ranjangku dalam ikatan yang sah," geram Mingyu, hasratnya terpecik kembali saat mengingat reka ulang kejadian barusan.

Wonwoo tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa. Bola matanya berbinar bahagia, sedikit tertutupi genangan air mata yang bersiap menuruni pipinya. Sebuah senyuman lembut telah terbentuk sempurna di wajah cantiknya. Dengan gerakan pelan Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu sesaat.

"Ya. Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, "secepatnya pun tak apa," sambungnya lirih.

Mingyu hampir saja meloncat kesenangan. Pelukan kuat ia berikan pada Wonwoo, mengecup berulang kali puncak mahkota wanitanya.

Oh, Tuhan... Wanitanya. Mingyu sudah bisa mengklaim Wonwoo sebagai miliknya. Bukan hanya kekasih. Wanitanya sudah setuju untuk menerima lamaran dadakannya yang entah dewa keberuntungan mana tengah berpihak padanya.

Mingyu meregangkan sedikit jarak mereka, kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku. Malam ini juga kuperkenalkan dirimu pada keluargaku."

"Tapi..."

Seakan Mingyu telah membaca pikiran Wonwoo. "Kau sudah sempurna, Sayang. Walau kau masih terbalut pakaian kerja, mereka akan memakluminya. Kau akan kunikahi secepatnya," ujar Mingyu bersungguh-sungguh.

 _Well_ , Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti calon suaminya, yang bahkan lamarannya saja tidak ada cincin, bunga atau suasana romantis. Tidak apa, yang terpenting setelah begitu banyak waktu terlewati bersama. Wonwoo telah menetapkan hatinya pada Kim Mingyu seorang.

Dan sekarang Wonwoo harus memikirkan bagaimana ia akan bersikap di depan keluarga Mingyu yang mendadak membuatnya frustasi. Argh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB:**

 **Oke ini ff meanie kedua aku. Diketik di sela-sela jam kerja dan mengobrol dengan nae eonnie yang ikut membuat ff juga. Fighting, Eonnie!**

 **Mian kalo banyak typo, aga males buat ngedit, hehe.**

 **Gomawo yang uda baca, kalau bisa sekalian review ya... :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cilacap, 22 November 2016**

 **Cha ChrisMon**


End file.
